Fields of Innocence
by WICKEDxWitch.NICExAngel
Summary: Somewhere a young girl sleeps. Who is she, and why does Dmitri care so much about her?
1. Deciever

_**Hey, its Jessa! Well, technically this is my twins account but we're both working on this story. (mostly me because I know more about Xenosaga than she does but she still plays the game). Also, if it doesn't sound as high-tech or like Xenosaga don't flame! I'm doing the best I can! :P And anyway, I would get my own account but what's the point of that if I'm only writing one story? Anyway, I'm the aggressive twin to let you know! I'm not as nice as Saffy. Anyway, enjoy the story! **_

_**Rating: T for now**_

_**Summary: It was a surprise to the Xenosaga crew when Dmitri went up to them asking them to help save his daughter. What daughter? Jr. and Gaignun don't remember a sister, so who is their father talking about? And why does he seem caring and like a real father all of a sudden?**_

"_Hey, daddy! Guess what?" yelled a dark blonde girl to her father. The girl had dark blonde hair that was cut short, just beneath her chin and bangs reaching above her eyebrows. Her emerald eyes sparkled beautifully, and the wide grin on her face made her father smile also. The girl looked to be about fourteen, and she was still growing. Her orange t shirt had a simple design on it, and she was wearing blue jeans. Her father, who also had dark blonde hair and emerald eyes, smiled at his daughter as she rushed into the kitchen where he was drinking coffee. His daughter held a letter in her hand and she read to him, excitedly._

"_Dear Shiri Yuriev, _

_I am pleased to inform you that you have won our drawing contest. We have seen your piece, '_Mystical Feelings_' and have been invited to an art convention in New York, New York to give out prizes to whoever gets first place. We would be very pleased if you come. All cost to the trip have been paid already by us. All you need to do is bring any extra money for gifts, your bags containing the things you need, and a good attitude! We will be hoping to see you there and good luck._

_Sincerely,  
Jean Withers"_

"_Well, that's great honey! I'm sure everyone will be pleased to hear that!" at that, the young woman put on a sad face. The man noticed this and asked, concerned, "Honey, what's wrong?" _

"_Well, I already told Albedo, Rubedo, Citrine, and Nigredo…but…they all said that I should stay here…that I couldn't be trusted to go off all be myself. They still think of me as a baby, daddy, and I'm tired of it! They are all over protective and it gets annoying! Then when I tried to defend myself they all left." Shiri started to cry and her father held out his arms. Shiri ran into them and started to cry. "And not only that, but I'm afraid daddy! If I go then I'll be all alone. The letter said to leave family and friends here, and I'm scared!" the young woman cried and her father patted her back and smiled at his daughter. _

"_Honey, I'm sure you'll do great! It will only be a few days, and then you'll be back home. Honey, don't let your fears and your siblings get in the way. You've been waiting for this chance all your life. Go for it. We'll all be here, cheering for you, hoping you get that first spot that you've always wanted. This is the chance of a lifetime for you, a chance you might never get again." Shiri sniffed and smiled. _

"_Thanks, daddy. Is that how you became a doctor?" her father nodded._

"_And how I met your mother." He replied ad she smiled before sniffing one more time. She back off and smiled at her dad._

"_Thanks daddy, I'm going to the art convention and I'm going to win first place! I'll become an artist, and I'll create works this world will never forget." Dmitri smiled at his daughter as she ran out the house, wanting to tell her friends about her letter. He then frowned. _

"_All right, you can stop hiding. I'm pretty sure you heard everything and saw everything." Four teens came out and blushed darkly, ashamed at having made their baby sister cry. One was a young girl, who looked the oldest, seventeen, and had light orange hair, reaching to her shoulder but put back into a simple high ponytail. She had sapphire blue eyes, which were her mothers, and tan skin. She looked like both her parents, and was the only one of the five children to manage to do so. The second oldest one, who really didn't look like it, had crimson red hair, which belonged to their mothers, and also had sapphire blue eyes. He had an triangle shaped earring in his left ear, and was wearing clothes like he was in the 'Wild, Wild, West'. He also had two guns at his side. Dmitri was still confused to this day at how he was convinced to allow _Rubedo_ of all people to have not only one, but TWO guns. Next was the third oldest, and also Rubedo's twin, Albedo. The young silver haired man used to have golden blonde hair, but claiming he hated the color, changed it to something more drastic. He also had amethyst colored eyes, which neither their mother nor him could figure out. Maybe he got them from their mothers great-great grandpa, who also had those same colored eyes. Either way, Albedo had a unique appearance. He was also built, as he worked out every day and played in the High School's basketball and soccer team. Next was the second youngest, Nigredo. Having Dmitri's dad's hair, and Dmitri's green eyes and pale skin, and his skinny but still built figure got him chased by girls every day. Not saying Albedo and Rubedo weren't lusted after, but they were feared. After all, the two did have quite a reputation, one Dmitri had to roll his eyes at whenever he heard about it. _

"_You know, she's very excited about this wonderful opportunity, why can't you be happy for her?" he asked them and Citrine rolled her eyes._

"_What happens if she gets on the wrong plane, or someone kidnaps her, pr worse, murders her? She's only fourteen dad! We can't allow anything to harm our baby sister!" she said and her brothers nodded._

"_We will accompany her to the airport and make sure she gets on the right plane, and trust me. Shiri was raised with you guys as her siblings, she knows how to take care of herself." Albedo went to protest and Dmitri stopped them. "No, you guys don't understand. Shiri is a wonderful artist and this will give her different paths to take. If she decides to go down the artistic path, she will have many wonderful chances waiting for her. Her singing career, her paintings, her drawings, her stories. You know as well as I that she doesn't deserve to be kept here, trapped." The four siblings looked ashamed and looked down. "Now, I expect you to give a proper apology to you sister. You will have to soon realize, she's growing up. She's fourteen now, she is starting to reach womanhood and Citrine, you should be helping her prepare for it." They all nodded ad muttered;_

"_Understood." before leaving the house to find their sister. They found her talking to all of their friends and they stared at the happy young girl. _

"_Seriously, I can't wait, this is going to be so much fun!" she squealed. _

"_I'm happy for you, we all are!" yelled Sakura, a tomboy with brown hair, as she hugged the blonde. "Did you tell your family?" Shiri nodded._

"_What did they think?" asked a young blue haired, red eyed girl, Kosmos. She looked about fifteen, along with her twin, Telos._

"_Well, daddy was happy for me, and the others are-"_

"_Happy for you as well. Sorry about what we said earlier, we were just mad because your our baby sister and we don't want anything to happen to you." Explained Albedo as he hugged his baby sister. Out of the four older siblings, Albedo was the most protective. _

"_Really? Guys, I'm happy!" _

"_Well, why don't we have a party before Shiri-chan leaves! It'll be a blast!" cried Telos, who had silver hair and blue eyes, and her sister sighed._

"_Do we even have enough time?" she replied, logically. Telos thought a minute before glaring. _

"_Of course! She leaves in two days, right? Plenty of time to have a rockin' party with hot boys!" she grinned and thought of everyone to invite. Kosmos rolled her eyes. _

"_Whatever, if we have a party its going to be a party _she'll_ enjoy, not just you." She said, and Telos stuck out her tongue. Shiri giggled and felt arms wrap around her waist. _

"_Don't worry, I'm sure Shiri will enjoy the party no matter what." said a male voice. _

_XxXxXxXx----XxXxXxX_

_As Shiri got onto her plane she had a bad feeling as she saw only one other passenger. Remembering not to talk to strangers, and spooked by Rubedo's stories, she walked past him to the very back. From her seat she could she her family and waved to them, smiling a little. They waved back, grinning. (well, in Albedo's case, frowning as he thought of all the bad things that could happen to his baby sister) She took out a book (Wicked Lovely) and started reading. After five minutes, which annoyed her to no end because no one else even got on, the plane started taking off. Once more she turned to her family and frowned, after seeing them gone. _

"_Guess they had to use the bathroom." She shrugged and turned to her book. She was at the part where Keenan and Aislinn were at the festival and dancing together. She sighed and hoped Seth would be the one Aislinn would pick. Keenan annoyed the hell out her. His stalking, even though he wasn't stalking her, was very annoying. She sighed and looked up. They were in the clouds and it was just hitting sunset. She smiled, it was a very beautiful site. She closed her eyes and then looked around the plane. She frowned when she realized the other passenger was gone. _

"_Where could he have gone to?" she whispered. The bad feeling got worse and soon she felt she would rather jump out the plane than deal with the knots in her stomach. Her eyes darted around the plane calmly, (Nigredo had always said that when in an uncomfortable situation to analyze the situation and think your way out, Citrine had also agreed to an extent) and saw him walk out of the cockpit. She frowned. She grew nervous when she saw him walking towards her. Now that she could see him fully, she saw he had black hair cut short and spiked up and dark blue eyes. He had a nice tan to him and wore all black clothing. She nodded to him, nervously and went back to her book, hoping the man will realize she was busy._

"_Hello, Shiri isn't it?" her eyes widened and she went to scream but his hand went over her mouth. His smirk grew wicked and cruel as he stared at her. Her eyes were huge and wide, his narrowed and dangerous. "We're going to have some fun, and I hope you know that even if you scream no one will hear you." He laughed evilly as he took out a bloodied knife and she started to cry. Why hadn't she turned around when she felt that bad feeling?! "I was so hoping you would come to New York, but too bad that art convention isn't really what I had in mind. I have been studying you, Shiri, and you're a pice of unique human art that is really seen every couple centuries." He chuckled, thinking of something funny and eyed her once again. "I'm never giving you up." Was all he said before Shiri lost consciousness._

Somewhere deep in a cave, a girl of about sixteen years with long white hair screamed and opened her dark emerald eyes.

_**Like it, love it? I actually like the first chapter if I do say so myself but I do want others opinions because really, who doesn't like what they make? Anyway, reviews PLEASE! If you don't…well, I'll sic Rubedo on ya! :P**_


	2. Alive

_**Hey, thanks for the review! Wow, this story got a review faster than my sis's! –shocked-. Anyway, thanks Aerith the Evenstar! However, this story has a twist that is shown in this chapter. While a high school fic sounds really good, but this one is different and everyone will see how! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**_

"Dammit, Shion! Do always have to hit hard?" grumbled Jr. as he rubbed his head where the brunette smacked him. They were currently on the Durandal heading towards Fifth Jerusalem.

"Well, you shouldn't make stupid comments like that!" she replied hotly, crossing her arms and going into the girls room. Jr. glared at the door, and everyone rolled their eyes. Shion and Jr. had been arguing more lately and it was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Why the hell are you and Shion arguing so much lately?" asked Captain Matthews as he chuckled at the scene.

"Not my fault, it's Shion and her PMSing ways! She's trying to kill me, I tell ya!" Jr. exclaimed. Some laughed and Mary patted his head.

"Poor Little Master, being picked on by a taller woman." She smiled as Jr. grumbled.

"You all are picking on me!" he whined and crossed his arms and put on a pout.

"Little Master, we are receiving a message from Fifth Jerusalem, put it through?" said a 100-Series. Jr. raised an eyebrow and nodded. Suddenly, the face of Dmitri Yuriev appeared, looked tired and worn.

"What the hell! What the hell do you want, bastard?" usually Dmitri would glare at his oldest son but today he didn't.

"Rubedo, I need to talk to you and Gaignun when you dock. Can you please meet me when you do? Gaignun is also with me right now if you don't believe me." He said in a tired voice and suddenly Gaignun also appeared.

"It's true, he's not here to hurt us, for once." He said, with a slight smile. Jr. raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Fine, but I'm bringing my friends for back up." Dmitri went to protest but nodded, too tired to argue. Jr. raised an eyebrow at this and cut off the link. He turned to the crew and shrugged. "Well that sure as hell was weird." He said suddenly and everyone nodded.

"Jr., are you sure you want all of us to go with you? It sounds like it's a family issue." asked Jin and Jr. nodded.

"Yeah, who knows what that bastard is planning! Gaignun and me alone isn't going stop him." Everyone stayed silent and Jr. went to glare out the window. What the hell did his bastard father want _this_ time.

--------X--------X--------X---------

When the Durandal docked on Fifth Jerusalem Jr. hurried up and raced off the platform, friends following behind. He saw his father, Citrine, and younger brother waiting for them. He stood beside Gaignun, hands on his guns and waiting for Dmitri to make the first move. Dmitri smiled at them both and sighed.

"You look so much like my sons…It's really kind of nostalgic really." Jr. narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Jr. and Gaignun put his hand on his shoulder in order to calm the red head down.

"Well, to put it simply, Rubedo, or do you like to be called Jr.? I am not your real father, but instead your father is my reincarnate." Jr. raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"What?" he asked and Jin spoke up this time.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you aren't Jr.'s father then?" Dmitri sighed.

"I am, but from another time. A time that belonged to Earth. You've all heard of it, right?" Dmitri asked. A couple gasped and others looked confused.

"What's Earth?" asked Mary and chaos looked directly at Dmitri as he answered her question.

"Earth is what we call Lost Jerusalem. It disappeared 4000 years ago though, so no one knows where it's at." Mary looked confused as did others.

"So how the hell are you still alive if you really did come from that time?" Dmitri sighed.

"Look, since your father and I are technically the same person, except he's a bastard and a huge jerk, I can take over his body for a bit. I really am dead, but a while ago everyone up in heaven felt someone awaken that lived back on Earth with us."

"Wait a minute, you mean someone from Lost Jerusalem is still alive? But that's crazy!" Jr. yelled and others nodded.

"How is that even possible, Dr. Yuriev?" Citrine asked, speaking up for the first time. Jr. looked at his older sister, shocked because he hadn't seen for a long time.

"Well, see, back when I was alive, damn that's really weird to say when I'm alive right now, it wasn't just you four; Citrine, Rubedo, Albedo, and Nigredo. You four also had a baby sister, the youngest of you. She was an artist and it was her dream to become a world famous artist or singer. She had many paths available for her to take. She would've led a successful life." He paused, his face taking on a sad tone.

"Would've? What happened to her?" asked Momo, eyes wide. Dmitri sighed.

"What happened was that she was the victim of a serial killer who played with their victims minds. Shiri's dream was to become an artist so he sent her a fake letter inviting her to New York, New York to an art convention where she was told she could win first prize and be given a chance to show her works to professionals. It was her dream and he toyed with it." He sighed and let a few tear drops drip down his face. "Albedo was so protective of her, the most out of all of you. He didn't ever smile again, he always blamed himself or me. Claiming I should've never let her go alone. He was right." He paused and he nodded towards them. "Please, let's go somewhere more private." Too shocked to say anything for once, Jr. allowed Gaignun to lead them all into the Durandal. They decided to go to the park where there was no one currently. As they all got comfortable, Dmitri continued. "You four were so protective of her…you tried so hard to find her. Even after the cops told you guys to give up, that she was probably dead by then, you guys never gave up. It was only three years after Shiri disappeared that finally we got a lead. It was a letter, from Shiri herself." Ziggy decided to interrupt there and asked, confused;

"Wait, why are you saying all of this now? Wouldn't this all be irrelevant to us now?" he asked. Dmitri went to answer but Shion spoke first.

"Unless that person that you all sensed was Shiri." Dmitri nodded.

"Yes, you are correct. After receiving that letter, we decided to go to the location. When I say we, I mean everyone here and more. Everyone loved Shiri, she was a ball of sunshine, so artistic and passionate. No one could stay mad at her for long, except her mother." Dmitri chuckled to himself before suddenly grabbing his head. "Dammit, you bastard, I'm in control right now, just leave it be!" he stayed like that for a few more seconds before suddenly he stopped and sighed. "Dammit, the Dmitri in this timeline is a fucking bastard!" he growled before looking at the others. Jr. rolled his blue eyes.

"Tell me about it." He muttered and Gaignun sighed.

"Please continue." The founder of the Kukai Foundation said. Dmitri nodded.

"Right. We all went to the address that Shiri said to go to. Not once did we think it was a trap. Damn sadistic bastard!" with that, Jr. had to ask;

"Who, our father or the psycho murderer?" Dmitri smiled.

"Just like Rubedo from my timeline. Well, put it that way I mean the psycho murderer whose name was Damion Masters. Anyway, we went to a place called Mentone, Texas, the least populated city in the United States." Dmitri rolled his eyes. "The least populated city and we couldn't figure out it was a damned _trap_." He sighed.

"What happened?" Jr. was almost a bit too afraid to ask. Dmirti glared at nothing and then turned to the group.

"We were all murdered, that's what happened. Kosmos was the first to die, she was stabbed in the stomach; Jan Saur disappeared; Rubedo was beheaded; Nigredo then was mauled by Damion's german shepherds; Momo also disappeared; Chaos was drowned; Telos was gutted; everyone died some horrendous way. The last two to survive was Albedo and me. And then we were both shot. We all waited for Shiri to join us but she never did. We could never find her and now we suddenly sense her and she's still _alive_. By that we can only guess Damion is too." Everyone had turned green after hearing how they had died in their past lives.

"Wait a minute, you mean to say all the psychos in this time were nice in that timeline?!" yelled Jr. as he realized Albedo was sane and that Telos was their friend. Dmitri blinked and nodded slowly.

"Yeah….why?" he asked and Gaignun shook his head.

"It's nothing, just that KOS-MOS isn't a human, actually a battle type android built to fight against the GNOSIS and T-elos is an evil look alike of her, that's all." He said simply and Dmitri blinked.

"Okay, this _is_ the…whatever century after all. Higher technology and all, its just back in my timeline that, well robots and all the sort are science-fiction." He shrugged and sighed. "Dammit, this Dmitri is an annoying little…"

"Dr. Yuriev, why did you tell us this? What can we do for your daughter?" asked Shion and Dmitri looked at her.

"I want you to help me save her from that demon."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Ah, you sense that, my dear doll?" asked a black haired man to a silver haired teen girl. The young teen shut her beautiful green eyes tightly as the man softly petted her soft hair. "I sense they are coming soon. It has been so long since we've last seen them, hasn't it. Ever since _you_ lead them to their deaths back in 2009." The madman laughed a maniacal laugh, and a few tears creeped down the young girls face.

"Please, why won't you let me go?" she whispered, her voice childlike and melodic. The man sighed and shook his head.

"Why, you are the perfect living doll! Your beauty is simply breath-taking, why should I let you go?" he asked, his words making sense only to him and the teen shuddered. "Ah, don't be like that, less you make me angry." He waved his finger side to side as if scolding a five year old child. "You and I, we are the only ones left from that time! If I let you go, you'll be so lonely, as will I! It's only sense that we both stay together for the ends of time." The young woman opned her eyes to reveal hateful and angry green eyes.

"You _will_ be stopped, and I'm guessing that will be soon, Damion." Suddenly she was struck, a red lines running across her left cheek, blood dribbling down as Damion clawed her when he smacked her across the face.

"Don't say things like that, my love! You will anger me and I will strike you. I do not want to strike your beautiful body." Shiri glared at the man, eyes full of hate, and suddenly Damion's was full of anger. "You are a glutton for punishment, aren't you, my doll."

"I'm not your doll!" Shiri spat and suddenly she was struck again. It hardly hurt though, this has been going on for 4000 years. When the wounds got too serious, he always raced her to the nearest hospital (which was difficult during the time when everyone had to evacuate the planet Earth).

"You silly doll, when will you learn not to make me angry?" he said coldly and she shivered and prepared for the beating.

_Behind the scenes:_

"Hey, Damion, have you seen Jessa?" Shiri asked Damion and he shrugged.

"I'm only the kidnapper! Hey, why do I have to be so mean?! I mean, seriously, I'm not that mean in real life!" he whined and flipped his dark hair out of his eyes and Shiri rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'll take that as a no." she spotted Jr. and Albedo as they had an eating contest with Citrine as the referee.

"Hey, has any one of you seen Jessa?" they shrugged.

"How should we know, sis? Ok, returning to the contest, HEY! ALBEDO, THAT'S CHEATING!" Jr. then proceeded to tackle Albedo to the ground and strangle the poor silver head as Citrine tried to pry off Jr.

"He's not that much different from his character..." Shriri sweat dropped and continued to search. Dmitri was bragging about how he was only pretending to be weak while the nicer Dmitri growled and slapped the mean Dmitri.

"You know I'm stronger so deal with it, bitch!" at that Jr. and Albedo started laughing and the two calm children sighed. Telos was flirting with Chaos and Kosmos was starting to get jealous.

"Back off, Telos!" Kosmos finally said and Shiri ignored the upcoming battle while Tony screamed;

"CAT FIGHT! WOO!" a pie smacked into the blonde's face and he growled. "NOT FUNNY HAMMER!" a laugh was heard somewhere and Shiri growled.

"Dammit, where the hell is Jessa!" Jr. looked up from strangling Albedo with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you want to find her so much?" he asked before being slammed into the ground by Albedo, who was also looking at his baby sis.

"SHE ATE MY DOUGHNUT DAMMIT!"

_Somewhere in a different room:_

"Hehehe, well she shouldn't have drank all of MY Mountain Dew!" a teenage girl replied softly, smirking evilly before eating the rest of the glazed doughnut in her hand.

"JESSAMINE!" Jessa snickered quietly and slipped outside to freedom. She laughed as she made her way to her friends house to finish the story.

_**Poor Shiri! While I am a huge Xenosaga fan, there is no way I will be able to make this sound as smart and high tech as the game. And I have been texting a lot to my friends so if you see things such as lol, or abbreviations as such, ignore them please because I am trying to separate text writing from serious writing. So I'll try not to put things such as those in it, even now I feel like putting lol in, I EVEN SAY IT! Anyway, the group knows about T-elos but at the same time Gaignun is not being controlled; I love fanfiction, you can change things but not too much. I absolutely LOATHED it when Nigredo died in Xenosaga III, it was such a bittersweet moment, I actually cried. I just realized I cried a lot during Xenosaga III actually… I'm trying to make the characters not too OOC, so please tell me about how this story is! I love reviews! **_


	3. Help

"What! How the hell do you expect us to-" Dmitri interrupted Jr.'s outburst, quietly.

"You guys have higher weaponry and are more powerful, after all you do have magic, right?" everyone looked confused until chaos, still a bit shaken up after hearing he died, replied;

"He means our ether."

"Oh, well whatever. Come on, in some sense she is still your guys' little sister!" Dmitri said. Citrine nodded.

"I will go, but I don't expect to go alone though." She said and she looked at her brothers.

"Fine, but if we get killed I'm kicking your ass up in Heaven." Jr. grumbled. Dmitri smiled, relieved.

"Well, we have to back up Jr. He gets into trouble real easily." chaos looked at the red Jr. and chuckled quietly. "Not to mention we just can't let him go alone." Dmitri sighed.

"Thank you, thank you all so much. At least now I know that we have a higher chance to save Shiri."

"Shiri…why that name? All of our names relate to colors, why Shiri, which means 'my song'?" asked Gaignun.

"Well, your…er, their…er… mother wanted a name change. I'm the one who name you four. Well, the four of you in my timeline, of course." He sighed, thinking of old times. "Heaven is really nice, because we're all together. But everyone misses Shiri. Especially Albedo." Jr. gulped. Albedo in this Dmitri's timeline sure sounded nicer.

"What…what is Albedo like in your timeline?" he blurted out and everyone glanced at him.

"Albedo, he's sarcastic, more protective of Shiri than you three, has good humor, pranks everyone with Rubedo, poetic, and was studying to be a scientist." Jr. laughed. He could never see Albedo as a scientist, no matter what timeline. He couldn't help but smile, it sounded like Albedo was sane in that other time. "Though, if you got on Albedo's bad side, or messed with any of his siblings, he would either severely hurt and/or kill that person(s). Same went for Rubedo. They had such a reputation…" he said with a slight smile and a shake of the head. Citrine scoffed.

"They sounded almost exactly the same as they are now if you ask me." She said with a roll of her eyes. Jr. glared and Gaignun sighed.

"Let's not argue, ok." The ebony haired man said and Jr. crossed his arms.

"Whatever, do you at least know where Shiri is then?" he asked, a little irritated. Dmitri sighed.

"That's another thing. We can all sense her, but we really can't decipher the coordinates. It's really infuriating. Albedo was cursing up a storm after we couldn't find her."

"Are you even allowed to swear in Heaven?" asked Gaignun, amused.

"I don't think so, but Albedo's never really followed the rules before."

"Well, that's not any help any though! You can only sense her, but can't find her. Well damn, what are we going to do; travel the entire star cluster?" cursed Jr. Dmitri sighed.

"This is where I haven't thought past." Dmitri ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed, irritated.

"If Shiri has lived for 4000 years, how do you expect her to die anyway? Won't she continue living?" asked Ziggy.

"No, I expect Shiri will pick her life back up to where she left it and then die when she needs to. I suspect that bastard Damion has been doing something to both of them to keep them alive." He explained. Ziggy nodded, and turned to Jr.

"If he and the others that knew her can sense her life waves, we may be able to narrow down the search and be able to place it in a certain direction." He said and Jr. shrugged. He looked at Dmitri who did the same thing.

"Worth a try I guess, but how are we going to get the others down here? We need our own bodies." Jr. said and Citrine nodded.

"That's correct, Dr. Yuriev. If we are going to save your daughter…our sister, how will you expect us to help if our bodies have been overshadowed?" she asked, and Jr. rolled his eyes.

"Logical and always obeying _daddy_ as always." Citrine narrowed her own hazel ones.

"Impudent and annoying as always." She said and he glared. Gaignun sighed and stepped in between them while Dmitri chuckled.

"Just like em'." He muttered, shaking his head. "As a matter of fact, us spirits and form our own bodies, especially us older spirits. It hardly takes a little of our energy and it feels like we're alive again. However, the dead cannot truly come back to life except for reincarnation, and even then it's still different people." MOMO looked at Ziggy and giggled. Dmitri looked at her, confused.

"Well, Ziggy here is actually a cyborg, he was revived in order to continue fighting for the military. And we have all kinds of technology now, so you'd be surprised." She said in a sweet voice. Dmitri stared at her, eyes wide.

"Huh, weird, all the books, movies, and games are coming true. Heh, should've expected that." He rolled his eyes.

"Wait, if you didn't need this bastards body, why'd you uh….what's that word, overshadowed? Yeah, why'd you overshadow him?" Jr. asked.

"I figured you could take a break from the body stealing jerk." He replied simply and Jr. grinned.

"Ya know, if only you were my father." He said with a shake of the head and Dmitri grinned.

"In a sense, I am, Jr. Anyway, back to business, do you need the others?" he asked and KOS-MOS nodded.

"Yes, only you would not supply enough energy to show us the route to your daughter, Shiri. We will need at least five." She said in a monotone voice and Dmitri nodded.

"I'll call them now." He closed his eyes and the group waited for a minutes before Dmitri opened them.

"They will be on there way." he said in an annoyed voice and a roll of the eyes.

"Why? Can't they come now?" asked chaos.

"Yes, they COULD, but they decided to have a limbo contest! It appears to be a tie between Rubedo and Momo." He looked at their surprised looks (besides KOS-MOS) "Trust me, in Heaven, boredom is not a possibility." He said and others chuckled. Finally, after ten long minutes, five hazy figures appeared, and a few more seconds ticked by before they became clear. The (alive) group gasped as they saw the five figures.

Albedo, Telos, Kosmos, Rubedo, and Sakura all appeared and looked at their reincarnations. **(Ok, you can tell them apart because I'm not putting a – in Kosmos's and Telos's names, and we'll know Jr. as Jr. and the past Rubedo as Rubedo, Sakura because she's dead and now alive in the game, wow that sounded harsh and mean, sorry! Albedo, when the future Albedo comes in we'll know past Albedo as Ally! If Albedo was alive, he'd kill me!)**

MOMO looked at Sakura, even if she wasn't Sakura from this time she was still her sister. "Sister!" she said, excited and eyes happy. Sakura looked at her and smiled kindly at her which made MOMO even happier as she made her way over to her sister.

"Wow, Rubedo, you're STILL short! I'd thought your reincarnate would be at least _average_ height!" giggled Telos and both red heads growled.

"You know what, at least I'M not an android!" Rubedo snapped back and crossed his arms and glared at a wall. Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around Rubedo and he calmed (somewhat).

"Yo, dad! So, you got our reincarnates to help?" asked Albedo and Dmitri nodded.

"Yeah, but I couldn't get a hold of you, er, your reincarnate I mean, so yeah." Dmitri sighed and Albedo rolled his eyes. He saw Jr. frozen as he stared at the past Albedo and he raised an eyebrow.

"Um…what's with shorty? Rubedo, your future self is scaring me slightly." He joked and Rubedo rolled his eyes.

"Probably you scared him with your looks." He said with a grin and Albedo growled.

"Oh, that's real mature, Rubedo. At least I'M the tall twin! You could pass for a SIX year old!" he laughed and dodged Rubedo's punch.

"Hey, I'm taller than my reincarnate at least!" Kosmos rolled her eyes.

"Could you boys be any more immature? We came here for a reason, remember?" Telos and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, so let's go?! We need to find Shiri and save her from that maniac!" yelled Telos as she hugged her sisters arm, as if afraid. The blue haired woman rolled her eyes and nodded towards Dmitri.

"Just tell us what to do, kay?" she asked and the said doctor nodded. The alive group was still staring at the others and the five just noticed that their reincarnates weren't moving and just staring.

"Well, this is awkward, I guess. HEY! You know, we have feelings too!" Telos crossed her arms and flipped her silver hair back, "Ya know, I expected the living to be, ya know, MORE LIVELY!" she shouted the last part, shaking the other group out of their stupor.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just…seeing well…yeah, this is awkward." Jr. blushed and Sakura giggled. She looked from MOMO to Jr. then to Rubedo as she said;

"You know, you're still cute when you blush, Rubedo!" she told Rubedo and he also blushed. Suddenly Jr. noticed something.

"Aw man! Sakura is taller than me! Well, that just plain sucks!" Jr. grumbled a few words and the past selves laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to continue our mission." KOS-MOS said in her usual voice. Kosmos noticed this and looked at KOS-MOS confused. "I am not a human, I am the anti-Gnosis battle android, Kosmos Obey Strategical Multiple Operation Systems." she said monotone. Kosmos raised an eyebrow as did Telos.

"Wait, does this mean we're not twins, or even sisters in this time?" asked Telos as she hugged her twin and Kosmos rolled her eyes.

"Can we please get back to Shiri, I really wanna get her back safely away from that psycho's grasp." Said Albedo dryly and made his way over to the reincarnations. **(I'm just saying R's because reincarnations is too long to write and gets tiresome)** "Now, let's get to work, please. I'm getting really impatient with this banter." He nodded towards the larger group. "When do we take off? Obviously, Shiri isn't on this planter." He said and he walked towards the nearest door. When he saw no one was following him, he turned back and raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's go." The group looked at Dmitri and he nodded.

"He is a tad bit impatient, since Shiri can now be found. It's gets annoying after awhile." Rubedo glared at Albedo's back.

"You know, we're as happy that we finally have a way to find Shiri too, jerk!" Rubedo bounded after Albedo, and Dmitri, Kosmos, Telos, and Sakura followed. "Do you even know where you're going?!" Albedo's curt reply sent Rubedo saying a string of curses. "THEN WAIT FOR THE OTHERS TO CATCH UP YOU IDIOT!!!" He yelled.

C,C,C,C,C,C,C,C,C,C,C,C,C,C,CC,C,C,C,C,C,C,C

"Can you feel that, my doll? Can you feel them coming closer?" Damion giggled as Shiri turned her head away. "Don't be like that, my love. Don't you want to see your family and friends again? Don't you want……to see their _blood_ again?!" he laughed maniacally as Shiri let a few tears escape. "I thought you would want to, after all, if you claim I'm a monster…you're every bit of one as I am! Don't you remember what it felt like?" he giggled and stroked Shiri's hair. "My love, once they're out of the way, we'll be at peace once again. Wouldn't you like that? Wouldn't you…_love _to see their face when I tell them?" Shiri sobbed and put her delicate face into her hands.

"Stop, just leave me alone! Leave me alone you monster! You made me…YOU MADE ME!" she screamed and tried to strike him only for him to catch her fist and twisted her wrist to the point it snapped. She closed her eyes and screamed loudly.

"Ah, ah, ah, my love. You know I'm in _that_ mood, you know not to make me angry. I'll just have to teach you a lesson, then, my love." She sobbed in response and almost tenderly, almost lovingly he wiped them away and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Suddenly, he punched her across the face and she fell to the floor. With her wrist broken, she couldn't defend herself as Damion started beating on her defenseless form.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Suddenly, Albedo, Rubedo and Dmitri all fell to the floor in pain as the Durandal took off. Jr. and the others ran towards them, in shock and worry.

"Are you guys ok?" asked MOMO, as she prepared to heal them with Medica M. Dmitri shook his head.

"Yeah, we're fine. No need for that." He grunted.

"Was it the other Dmitri?" asked Gaignun and Dmitri shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. If it was, why did Rubedo and Albedo feel it then?" he asked. "No, I think it was Shiri. She was…calling out to us, for help…She was in pain and for a moment we felt her pain." He grunted.

"Did you get her location?" Ziggy asked and helped Dmitri up, while Jin and Gaignun helped Rubedo and Albedo up.

"Gah, no. As quick as it came, the feeling disappeared." Albedo suddenly glared, his fists tightening even more to where his knuckles turned white. "That bastard! He's….He's beating her! When we find them, I'M going to be the one to KILL him." He said darkly and Rubedo nodded.

"You're sharing the kill, Nigredo, Citrine and I get at him too!" Dmitri looked at his two sons and sighed.

"Well, you won't be able to kill him if you just stand around talking about it. By the way, I get the first hit." Sakura, Kosmos, Telos, and the others looked on, eyes wide as they said these things.

"Guys, don't get tainted, or you won't be accepted back into Heaven!" Sakura said and the three males glared at the wall.

"Either way, he's dead." Albedo said before turning towards his brother, father, and three female friends. "Right, so when should we connect with each other and try to search for Shiri in the _never ending_ Universe?" he asked with a slight grin and a look of determination in his violet eyes. The six looked towards the others and Shelley replied;

"We can start the process right now if you wish." She said with a slight smile. The six were so close, and so determined to find their missing family member.

"Right, so, let's all join hands and start singing!" yelled Albedo happily as the other five rolled their eyes and held hands. And, much to the shock and amusement of everyone, they closed their eyes and started humming a low sound. Suddenly, green waves appeared above their heads and they narrowed their eyes, sweat forming on their brows. The humming got louder and louder, before suddenly the green waves become bright where the people with their eyes opened had to close them to avoid being blinded. The green light got brighter still, and suddenly it stopped and formed a single line, heading straight towards a dark, dark space of the universe. When everyone opened their eyes, the group from the Xenosaga timeline gasped.

"But that!" gasped Jr.

"It can't be!" MOMO agreed.

"It's!" Shion also appeared speechless.

"Lost Jerusalem!" chaos said, managing to get the two words out.

_Behind the scenes:_

All around the house things were hectic. Shiri had found Jessa (courtesy of Saffy), and then made her buy her a new doughnut before promptly punching her in the gut. Wait, but that's not the thing that is causing this chaos! chaos suddenly looked at Jessa.

"Yeah, what do you need?" he asked and Jessa rolled her eyes.

"Not you, the adjective chaos, chaos!" chaos blinked.

"Wait, you said my name twice, and isn't chaos my name not an adjective?" Jessa, along with everyone else blinked.

"Ummmmm, I'm talking about the kind of chaos like….the world is in pure chaos, or something like that." Jessa scratched her head.

"Wait, the world isn't inside me! What the hell, Jessa! Have you took a blonde pill or something?" he exclaimed. Thus, the hecticness you read earlier about. Chaos, is causing all of this chaos!

"DAMMIT! WHAT DO YOU WANT! Stop SAYING my name!"

"OMFPB! Chaos, we are talking about the OTHER chaos!" yelled Jr. and chaos looked at him.

"What other chaos?" he gasped. "YOU'VE ALL BEEN BACKSTABBING ME, HAVEN'T YOU!!! TRAITORS!" Damion glanced at chaos and then looked at Jessa.

"Did you give him sugar?" he asked her and she shook her head. Jin gasped.

"SOMEONE GAVE CHAOS SUGAR!?" he screamed and then ran around in a circle. Shion growled before grabbing her brother and shaking him.

"Get a hold of yourself, soldier! Be calm, BE CALM!" she screamed and shook Jin one last time before letting go. Jin sat there in a daze, too dizzy to do anything.

"Shion, I think you shook your brother to much." Kosmos said and her twin nodded, giggling.

"Ya know, he's actually pretty cute!" Telos giggled again before rubbing her head as KOS-MOS slapped her. She growled and glared at her other twin.

"I have every right to do that after what you put me through in Xenosaga III!" KOS-MOS said before sticking out her tongue. Albedo tackled Jr. to the ground suddenly and started screaming.

"AH! THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! TELL THEM I'M NOT ALBEDO!" he screamed and Jr. tried pushing them off as Rubedo laughed.

"Dude, Albedo! What the hell are you talking about?" he asked before men in white suddenly walked into the already crowded and hectic room, grabbing the screaming Albedo by the shoulders. "Hey! What are you doing with my brother!" Rubedo asked and suddenly he was grabbed, along with everyone else in the room.

"Ok, we need to cure these insane people! We need to make them sane! Now, let's take them to _that_ place!" said the leader and Jessa kicked the guy holding her in the…place where it doesn't shine. Everyone followed her lead and they all ran out of the house, screaming towards the nearest friends house who promptly proceeded to pass out because two Jr.'s/Rubedos, two Albedos, and two Nigredos were there in the same house as her. Jessa looked at her friend.

"Um, I take that as a 'Yes, Jessa! I'll let you stay here as long as it takes for those insane men in white to leave your house!' THANKS!"

"You know, she didn't really say-" Jessa cut Gaignun off.

"SHUUUUUSH! Yes, yes she did!" her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh crap! I forgot the disclaimer!" Albedo looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Of all the stupidest things, you forgot the disclaimer! Be glad the lawyers didn't sue you!" Jessa glared.

"Albedo, do the disclaimer!" she commanded and then walked over to the refrigerator and took out some banana cream pie yogurt. Albedo glared at her.

"Fine, Jessamine doesn't own the Xenosaga characters, she only owns Damion and Saffy owns my baby sister, Shiri!"

"HEY! THE INSANE MEN IN WHITE ARE HERE! EVERY PERSON FOR THEMSELVES!!" screamed Gaignun as they all ran everywhere trying to get away.

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy that chapter! Damn, I have a cut on my friggin hand and it WON'T. STOP. BEELDING! And thanks again to Aerith The Evenstar! You're da best! Along with being an amazing writer! Seriously, anyone who is reading this right now, go to her stories! They're really amazing! Especially her Xenosaga I The Beginning and Xenosaga II The Middle stories! I'm reading the second right now and it's AWESOMTISTIC! Isn't that right, Saf? **_

**Yep! I've read her stories with Jessa and they're awesome! **

_**Anyway, so please do several things as I get ready to end this chappie! First is: Please go towards Aerith's stories and read.**_

**The second is to review.**

_**And the last is to have a great day…er night…er…my internal clock is messed up…I don't know, have a great, awesomtistic day AND night!**_


	4. Appearance

_**Hey! Wat up peoples?! Here's another chapter, written just for you! Hope you enjoy this one!**_

_**Past**_

"_Hey! Where is everyone? I thought they said they would meet me here!" Shiri was mad. She was mad because all of her friends were supposed to meet her at the park for her birthday but she didn't see them anywhere. Shiri was dressed in a sleeveless yellow shirt and a black skirt that reached a few inches above her knees and blue jeans on under the skirt. She had on a necklace she had gotten from Albedo at her last birthday party; it was a white half moon with a blue star at the bottom tip. She sighed and flipped open her sleek black cell phone and tried calling everyone she knew but no one picked up. She felt like crying because she was being ignored, and on her birthday no less! But she held it in and sat down on the bench under the sakura tree. She put her head in her palms and stared at the scenery. A few people passed and she growled. "Where the hell are they!?" suddenly, someone put a blindfold over her eyes. She struggled and tried to hit the person but they blocked the punch._

"_Hey, calm down, Shiri! It's just me!" said a voice and Shiri calmed. "Jeez, your sibs taught you how to fight well!" he said and she scowled._

"_Tony, where the hell is everyone, and why did you put a blindfold on me? Where are you even taking me?" she asked and Tony laughed. Shiri scowled and he put his hands on her shoulders._

"_You can't ask questions while you're my prisoner, Shiri. Just wait and trust me, kay?" he said and Shiri glared. While he couldn't see it, he could feel it. He grinned and steered her to his motorcycle and Shiri sighed. Tony should not be allowed to drive at all, considering how he drives like a lunatic. However, he never seemed to get a ticket because every time he got pulled over it a female cop and he would flirt his way out of it. Shiri had always wondered what would happen if he got pulled over by a male cop and she giggled thinking about it. Tony raised an eyebrow at her laughter before smirking. He'd give her something to laugh about before putting on a black helmet and put a red one on her. He sat on the front seat with Shiri behind him holding tightly. He revved the engine and Shiri slightly screamed as they sped down the street in a way that only Tony could ever drive. He ran past all the stop signs, but not the stop lights, and dodged in between the cars as they honked their horns. Only when there was a really long red light, or line, would he drive past all the other cars and drive even faster. The wind whipped around them, making Shiri's ponytail whip her face and she closed her eyes even though she couldn't see anything anyway. Tony was laughing the whole way as he turned sharply at a curve and then turned into a driveway, doing a circle so they faced the street. Shiri got off right away and pulled off the helmet and went to pull off the blindfold also but Tony stopped her first._

"_Nuh-uh! I want to show you something first! Trust me, it's awesome!" he said and Shiri scowled._

"_Look, I really don't care about your cars, Tony! I've seen them all!" she said, irritated and Tony chuckled. Shiri blushed lightly and growled. "Dammit…" she pouted slightly, at which Tony smirked at. Shiri didn't notice and so he took her arm and lead her into his garage. "I KNEW it was a car you wanted to show me! Seriously, it's my birthday T-" she was cut off as he suddenly pulled the blindfold off and she blinked from the sudden light. As she got accustomed to the light she gasped and looked around. Instead of cars there were her family and friends, and instead of tools there was a banner exclaiming in big bold letters, 'HAPPY B-DAY SHIRI!' she squealed and hugged the nearest person, which was Tony. _

"_OHMYGOSH! Guys, this is awesome, but I thought you wanted to meet me at the park?! Seriously, I was SO mad at you guys!"everyone smiled sheepishly and then Albedo scoffed._

"_Can we just get to the party already?" Shiri smirked and nodded. She'd have a little surprise for her big brother later, when they were serving the cake and ice cream. Later, Albedo had to go wash off the chocolate cake with orange icing and red letters, and cookie dough ice cream. He would get Shiri back. _

_Lololololololololololololololololololol_

_Shiri was dressed in a short white dress that fitted her comfortably and reached to her knees. She was standing under a sakura tree, facing a field full of flowers. Lightly, she held a blue and white anemone flower in her hands. The slight breeze blew her dress and hair slightly, giving her an angelic appearance. This was her place, her place to relax, to think, to get away from her over protective siblings…to get away from **him**…this was the one place he couldn't intrude, the place he couldn't touch her…She looked at the anemone in her hand and then raised her hand holding the flower before opening up her right hand and then the wind blew the flower out of her hand and took the flower away. Instantly in her hand she called upon a fleur-de-lis. She held it close to her heart. _

"_They are coming…they are finally coming for me…" tears escaped down her face and they turned into flower petals and the wind took them away to be planted and then grow to join all the other flowers. That was what the flowers here really were, her tears turned into something beautiful and happy. A small smile appeared on her pale smooth skin and she looked up at the sun (something she hasn't really seen since she was kidnapped, only the once in a while light that shined through the windows) and created some birds so they could fly free. Free…_

"_Freedom…I can't wait…please hurry, my family. Please…" she let go of the flower and sent the wind to make it fly towards the sun. This was her happy place, this was the place she coul get away from it all._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Albedo looked up, suddenly as a voice echoed in his head. He looked at his family and friends, but they didn't seem to hear anything as they were learning about why everyone was so shocked.

"Wait, did you guys…did you guys hear that?" he asked and Rubedo looked at him weirdly.

"What are you talking about, Albedo?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm talking about how I heard Shiri! She said…she said for us to hurry! But…she was happy, but at the same time melancholy…I caught a glimpse of something, like…a happy place or something…something she created inside her head, at least that's what I got…" he frowned when everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Albedo, when did you feel and see this?" asked Dmitri. Albedo shrugged and scratched his head.

"Like a second ago, why?" Dmitri narrowed his eyes.

"Because, we're going to use that as a way to find Shiri and that bastard Damion." He said and looked at Albedo. "Did she tell you where she was?" Albedo went to say no but suddenly grabbed his head. "Albedo? Albedo!" Dmitri shouted but it was too late, Albedo fell to the ground, unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_When Albedo woke up, he found himself in a field of flowers. He groaned and got up slowly. He looked around when he suddenly saw a sakura tree and the figure under it. She smiled at him and raised her hand towards him, motioning for him to come to her. He grinned and ran to his little sister, and when he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her small frame. _

"_Shiri, I can't believe it's you! Shiri, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she stepped back a small step and he got a good look at her. Her once dark blonde hair was more silver/white, like his and cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She still had her beautiful emerald eyes, ones that used to sparkle like gems, like they were doing now, and she was pale. Paler than usual and that worried him. Her lithe frame was small, for being fourteen (or whatever age she was) she was short. She had to look up to see his smiling, and yet sad, face. _

"_Albedo…I've missed you so much, Albedo!" she said, her voice sounded like her appearance, childlike and innocent, but yet full of sadness, regret, and grief. "Damion…he is like a wild card, and at times when I get him angry on purpose, he beats me so much! Albedo, big brother…I'm tired, I just want to die…I want to be free, but I want to live to see you guys again…" she said, and her voice became more mature. "Albedo, I love you…I miss you guys…I want to get out of here…Damion, but he won't give me up without a fight…" her shoulders started shaking and she hugged him once more, hiding her face in his chest. Albedo patted her back, tears also going down her face._

"_My little sister, how much have we, I, wanted to see you again…Shiri, where are you now?" Shiri looked up to him._

"_Earth…big brother…I'm on Earth…at our old home." Her voice sounded so broken and she started crying again. Albedo tightened his hold on her and he growled. _

"_That sick bastard, I'm going to make him go through hell for what he did…"_

"_Albedo, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she yelled suddenly and he looked down at her. A smile went across his handsome features and he held her, like a father would his child. _

"_You have no need to apologize…Shiri, why are you crying? Please…please don't cry, I can't stand to see you so sad and broken…Shiri, don't apologize." a flower suddenly appeared in her right hand. _

"_It's a hyacinth, it means sorry, or forgiveness, Albedo…But I cannot hold it in my hands for I shall never be forgiven after what I did." She whispered quietly. Suddenly she let go and the flower appeared in his hands. "But that doesn't make me stop hoping…that you will forgive me." Albedo looked at the dark blue flower and looked at her, questioningly. _

"_Shiri, you didn't do anything wrong. It's this sick bastard who's in the wrong, little sister. Don't blame yourself." He said and she looked at him dead in the eye, her eyes full of tears._

"_But…it is my fault…it's my fault you guys died…" Albedo wondered what she meant when he remembered the letter._

"_You mean the letter? Don't beat yourself up over that, little sister. He made you, he made you and he's going to pay for it!" he said, eyes full of determination and Shiri shook her head. _

"_No…Albedo, I was…" her beautiful green eyes widened. "No…you must go! Albedo, I have to leave, but I'll try to contact you soon…" Albedo shook his head._

"_No, I'm not leaving you, Shiri! I can't, not when I've just found you!" he said and she looked at him, eyes pleading. _

"_Please, I have to wake up, Albedo! He's going to wonder why I haven't woken up! Please, Albedo, I'll talk to you soon!" she said with urgency, voice back to its childlike innocence. Albedo hesitated._

"_But…"_

"_I promise! Now go!" he looked at her and held out his pinky, smiling a little._

"_Pinky promise?" she smiled, if small, and held out her pinky and they shook. "All right, bye, Shiri." She nodded._

"_Bye, big brother. I love you!" she started fading away to awaken in the real world. He cried, he cried like a baby but he didn't care._

"_I love you too, sis. We'll be there soon!" as she left, she kissed him on the cheek and then faded away. And with that, Albedo too, faded and woke up in the real world. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Albedo woke with a start, tears falling down his face. His father and brothers were all around him, worry in their eyes.

"Shiri…I talked to her…I _talked_ to her! Dad, the sick bastard has her living in our old home! God, I'm going to _kill_ him…" he said, which shocked everyone.

"Wait, you talked to Shiri? When, how?" asked Rubedo, and Dmitri looked at Albedo intently.

"How was she? Was she hurt? What did she say?" he asked, also curious about how his daughter was doing. Albedo sighed and got up, despite some protests.

"We were in her mind, she created a place in it where she could get away from Damion. It was a beautiful place, it was a field full of flowers, and Shiri…guys, she hasn't changed at all, yet has changed so much." Tears started up in his eyes again. "She cried, she blamed herself for our deaths…god, I'm such a _horrible_ brother!" Rubedo wrapped his arms around his little twin, and Dmitri hugged him as well.

"No, no you are not, Albedo Marcus Yuriev! So you better stop saying that right now! It's not her fault, and it's not our fault. It's Damion's fault for tricking us all and getting Shiri in her predicament. So, buck up, and tell us what happened." Dmitri ordered and Albedo nodded his head.

"Thanks, dad. Well, Shiri, man…sorry to say this dad, but she doesn't have her dark blonde hair anymore, it's more my hair color now. It reaches all the down to her knees, and not to worry, she still has her emerald eyes, dad. When we get her out of there though, I'm going to try to convince her to get amethyst contacts. Cool, huh? Anyway, she's pale, like she hasn't seen the sun in forever pale. It worries me…and she is still small, it's like she hasn't grown since we all last saw her. Like she's been frozen in time or something…She actually looks like a porcelain doll that will break easily. She's more childlike, and at one point she sounded mature, but for most part, she sounded and looked like a small doll. She's not the tomboy, rough housing, swearing, rebel teen anymore. Maybe when we get her back, she'll be more like her old self, but…I don't know…and her mindscape…Man, it was a beautiful place. Flowers were everywhere, the sun shined the whole time, birds were flying, a huge sakura tree was in the middle, and there was even a breeze! It's like Heaven, but seeing Shiri…for me, it was better, because she was there." He said, he let the tears run down his face this time and he had a fierce look in his eyes at the same time. Dmitri hugged him, like any father would for a child who needed condolence. Jr. looked up at Gaignun who smiled. Jr. smiled also, as did everyone else who thought the moment was precious (besides Citrine, KOS-MOS, and Ziggy, who smiled a little).

"All right, let's continue this mission. We've got a little sister to find!" Gaignun said and everyone agreed.

CRAPHEREITCOMES

"Shiri, you were asleep for a long time, why?" asked Damion, who was suspicious as he made tea for the two.

"I was just tired, after all…you _did_ beat me up pretty bad yesterday, or do you not remember?" she hissed, eyes sharp as darts as they glared at the demon in front of her. He sighed.

"I tend to forget all the horrible moments of my life, doll." He said simply and put two cups on the table, filling each with tea. For him, it was hot and for her it was cold. She glared and drank the tea slowly.

"Horrible moments of YOUR life, how do you think if feels for me, huh? All these years, beating me senseless!" they both glared at each other.

"And yet you still insist on disobeying me, love." He shot back.

"Maybe if you were, I don't know, _a little less __**psycho**_, I'd maybe be a little bit nicer!" he glared at her, clenching his fists around the cup handle.

"Maybe I would be a little less as you claim it, psycho, if you'd just love me back!"

"I will never love someone if they A) kidnap me, B) Beat me, C) Keep me alive for 4000 years, or D) Do all of the above. And guess what your answer is? Ding, ding, ding! It is D!" she was about to say more when he sent his cup hurling against the kitchen wall. She saw his look of outrage and she shuddered. Uh-oh, she really did it this time…

_Behind the scenes:_

"AHHHHHHHHH! JESSAMINE MARIE CONWELL! YOU ARE DEAD!!!!" yelled a very angry teen as she chased her laughing and maniacal twin around the house, with Jessa holding up pictures.

"Hey! Wilhelm! Catch!" she threw the pictures to Wilhelm who promptly hid them as Saffy got close.

"All right, Willy! Where are they?" Wilhelm smirked.

"Why, whatever are you talking about? I gave them to Kevin, who just passed by not so long ago." He said calmly. Saffron looked at him before going off to find Kevin and choke him before she realized Wilhelm lied. By the time she got back, her baby pictures were already being shown to Jake, her boyfriend.

"OMPB!" she groaned and then raced to her bedroom and slamming the door shut. Jake, who was staring at the pictures, chuckled slightly and handed the pictures back to Jessa who put them back in the album book. Shiri, both Nigredos, both Rubedos, both Albedos, and both Citrines stared at her.

"You are one mean sib." Said Albedo and Ally nodded. Jessa giggled, thinking of something.

"Hey, Albedo's here! So that means we call past Albedo Ally!" she laughed, and Ally scowled.

"Why not Alby?" suddenly, a white dog came and peed on Albedo's leg. The white haired man groaned and went to kick the dog away when Jr. came and kicked his knee, making Albedo jump on the ground, swearing.

"Dammit, Rubedo! Why the hell did you do that! Your stupid mutt pissed on my leg!" he growled, and both Ally, Rubedo, Gaignun, and Jr. laughed. "It's not funny dammit! Stupid mutt!"

"And that's why, Ally. Though, for more hilarious moments like that, I guess we could…" she was cut off by the insane white men in suits and everyone started screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHH! WILHELM! I THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF THEM!" Shion screamed. Ally was tackled to the ground and Albedo kicked the insane white man in suit, freeing Ally. He swore, thanked Albedo, and the two got the hell out of there using Albedo's white A.M.W.S. and causing a big hole in the ceiling.

"I thought I did too, but apparently _some_ people are just not reliable enough these days." He scowled and dodged an insane man in white suit and ran out the house. Today was a sad day indeed for actually five people were captured.

Kevin, Voyager, Jr., chaos, and Jin. May those poor souls return safely…by the next chapter so we'd have them! Hope they come back sane to be in the next chapter!

_**Lol, poor guys. Anyway, please review! Reviews are awesome, and they really help me write the story! So, thanks again to Aerith! Seriously, you're my favorite person in the whole wide world right now! –ignores Saffy's protests- Not to mention fav fanfiction writer! Seriously, her stories are awesome! And to the said amazing author, actually no, I haven't talked to Dualist of the Dawn about telling everyone to read your stories, but that only proves how amazing of a writer you are! 8D Anyway, going immediately to sleep, it's 3:30 in the morn, and while I can usually stay up longer, skool is about to start on the 17**__**th**__**, and I have to get used to going to sleep early and waking up late to where Saffy has to use insane methods to wake me up! Like setting Riley in my bed…I got slobber all over me, and his breath…ugh, not something even a sock would want to wake up to…Anyway, GOOD MORNING! Er…NIGHT!**_


	5. Vikanos

_**Heylo, everyone! Thanks again to Aerith the Evenstar! I never noticed that. I knew that fields of flowers relate to the title (this is actually where the title comes from anyway)...Wow, lucky, lucky! I wish skool starts on the 26**__**th**__**…more time to stay up late and kick back…XD Anyway, here's the newest edition to Fields of Innocence! **_

"So…we go inside the darkest region of space, and we find Shiri?" asked Mary and Jr. nodded.

"Yeah, so we go into there…" he grew silent as did everyone else. They were actually heading towards Lost Jerusalem, their lost home. Shion sighed and Jin walked to her, both staring out the huge windows and into space.

"Something wrong, Shion?" he asked and Shion glanced to him.

"It's nothing, Jin." She said and went back to staring out the window. Jin shook his head.

"Call it brother's intuition, but I don't really think nothing is on your mind right now."

"It's just too much all at once. We had past lives that were brutally murdered, someone from the Lost Jerusalem era is _still_ alive, our past selves came back to life, kind of, and now we're heading towards Earth? Really, it sounds like something from a fairy tale." She sighed again and Jin smiled.

"You know, I don't think being brutally murdered and being held against your will by someone counts as a fairy tale, Shion." He said and smiled when Shion rolled her eyes. "But I understand what you are saying, though I don't really feel the same way myself. It's a bit overwhelming, yes, but if its for a friend in need then this is nothing. While I don't know Shiri personally, we knew her in the past. Even still, no one deserves to go through what she is going through. To have to have a getaway in your own mind…desperate measures in order to get away from the pain." He shook his head sadly and grew silent before speaking again. "Everything will return to its normalcy soon, don't worry. Who knows, maybe we can stay on Earth for a bit, you know…a sort of vacation. Of course, we'd have to tell others we'd found Earth." Shion sighed and nodded.

"Of course…Then everyone can come back to our home again…" Dmitri, who overheard the last part of the conversation, walked over to them.

"Actually, where we are going, it's more than likely going to be a fraction of what it used to be. We only know that Damion and Shiri are there, hell, there could be others who didn't go with…um…what was it called again?" he asked, before suddenly snapping his fingers. "Oh, the Immigrant Fleet! Well, it could be a more beautiful of a planet, when we died there was Global Warming, pollution, humans desecrating the planet basically. Without humans to take advantage of it, it probably grew into something majestic." He sighed. "I miss the good old days." Suddenly he blinked and smirked. "You know, it's fun when you have another soul sharing the same body, actually. That way, if you're the stronger one you can torment the other soul with pictures and songs from kid shows like Barney and Spongebob." He snickered and both Uzukis raised an eyebrow.

"Um…who are they? Are they heroes or something?" asked Shion and Jin, who normally knew this kinds of stuff, also looked confused. At this though, Dmitri and the other past lives laughed.

"No, nothing close!" Albedo snickered, who was talking with Momo, Sakura, Jr., Rubedo, and Gaignun before. "They are annoying ass characters who go around spreading crap that kids watched and liked." **(anyone who likes barney or spongebob, sorry for the dissing of them but I don't like em')** "Really, they were _really _annoying, along with other kids shows. Really, don't ever watch them unless you want your brain fried and go around singing crap like 'I love you' and shit." He suddenly smirked. "Although, when you wanna annoy someone, some of those songs are _pretty_ useful. Worked all the time against Ruby, here!" he snickered as Rubedo turned red with anger.

"Hey! You shouldn't be talking _Ally_!" a few snickers were heard and Albedo frowned.

"Ya know what, Ruby! You wanna fight? Bring it!" Rubedo met that challenge with a tackle and Albedo, taken by surprise, was thrown to the ground. They wrestled a bit, and a few looked anxious.

"Um, shouldn't we break them up? They'll get hurt won't they?" asked MOMO, and Rubedo and Albedo stopped looking up at the pink haired Realian.

"Aww, no worries, MOMO-chan! We do this all the ti-HEY! THAT'S CHEATING! I CALL TECHNICAL FOUL!" Rubedo shouted as Albedo flipped them over so the white haired teen was on top. Rubedo kicked at the grinning twin and threw him off of him. He then ran towards the fallen teen and jumped on him. "EVERYONE! DOG PILE!!!!" he yelled and suddenly Telos and Sakura grinned before also jumping on top of the two. Albedo grunted while Rubedo grinned. "Pinned down again, huh Ally?" he asked and Albedo glared.

"Truce! Uncle! Get off of me! I think I broke a few ribs!" Rubedo grinned as the three got off and the commotion led to a lot of staring.

"Dog pile?" asked Jr. and Rubedo answered his R. with a grin.

"It's where one person is on the very bottom and everyone piles on top of him or her. It's pretty funny, especially when the person on the bottom of the pile pisses you off." Kosmos rolled her eyes.

"It's safer than it sounds and looks. Those two play rough all the time, they're both used to it. We all are, in fact." Suddenly Rubedo's eyes lightened up.

"Hey, have you ever played King of the Hill?" everyone but the past lives shook their heads. Dmitri rolled his eyes and looked out the window, looking for any signs of life out there. "Well, it's where two or more players all race to the top of a hill. You can use any means necessary, except killing and/or maiming someone, to be the person that gets to the top. However, you can also push that person on the top off the hill and then you'd be the King/Queen. It's really fun! Accidently one time, when playing, Sakura had pulled down Albedo's pants in front of God and everyone! It was hilarious! You should've seen the look on both of their faces! In the end though, Tony had been the victor by pushing everyone, literally, down the hill, even kicked us, spit at us, pushed us against each other, threw stuff at us, and tripped us. Now he's someone you wanna watch out for!" he didn't notice the glaring Albedo and Sakura behind him until it was too late. They both grabbed him and took him somewhere out of the room to another. Gaignun looked to Dmitri who was now looking at the scene with an amused expression.

"Aren't you going to get them?" a scream was heard and Dmitri chuckled.

"Not really, they've done this before when Rubedo forgot to keep his mouth shut when someone he made mad was there." Another scream, "Eh, they'll quit after the third, I bet." He was right. After the third scream, the three came back ten minutes later, Rubedo soaking wet from the neck and up. Dmitri laughed out right and Rubedo glared.

"Some father _you_ are…Jeesh, you didn't even try to stop them!" he complained and Dmitri laughed.

"Eh, but then I would suffer the same fate. I'd figured I'll let them give you a swirly since you did deserve it." MOMO looked at the doctor, confused and Dmitri explained waving a hand at his sons dripping self. "A swirly is when one or more people grab someone else, put their head in a toilet and then flush it. It's really funny, but at the same time not." He explained while staring at his red headed son and snickering. Rubedo grumbled;

"You're an adult. You're not supposed to encourage this behavior dad." Dmitri shrugged and went back to staring out the window, face blank. Citrine rolled her eyes.

"Idiots, they're exactly the same!" she muttered to herself, she was as usual, by her fathers side obeying his orders. Dmitri chuckled once more.

"You know, I haven't seen you this happy for a long time dad." Albedo said thoughtfully and the other past lives nodded.

"That's right, Dr. D! You usually put on a fake smile, or sad one, or none at all! It's good to see you happy again!" Telos said, she was in the middle of a checkers game with Tony. She jumped up suddenly with both arms raised, shouting, "YEA! KING ME BABAY!" the short shirt she was wearing pulled up, showing her midsection, and she winked at Tony who was staring at her. "Like what you see?" Tony, who just as much of a flirt, flirted back.

"So what if I do, what will you do about it?" Telos winked at Tony once more, and he grinned. Kosmos rolled her eyes.

"Get a grip, Telos, we have a mission, remember? I also don't think our Tony is going to be happy if you're flirting with his reincarnation." She said with a smirk. Telos rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"You need to chillax! Gosh you're so friggin uptight!" Telos muttered and Kosmos bristled, red eyes flashing.

"I am NOT uptight! You're just not careful enough! The things you do…if you were still alive I'd say the things you do would get you killed someday but obviously _that's_ not a problem, now is it?" both twins glared at each other before turning their backs on each other and going to opposite sides. The past lives rolled their eyes; it was not an uncommon thing for the two to not to each other for a short while.

"Little Master, preparing to enter the darkest part of space. Preparing for sudden sickness and/or headaches when we enter." Jr. was about to ask why they should prepare for that stuff when the Durandal suddenly sped forward, faster than usual, and entered the darkened sphere. Some fell to the floor, other held on, and Jr. suddenly realized _why_ Shelley told them that. He felt ready to puke and put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. He heard other people complaining and he tried to stop the uneasiness. Finally, after ten minutes, everyone felt a little bit better to stand up fully and talk.

"What was that about, Shelley?" asked Jr. and Shelley turned back to face them.

"When we entered this region of space, we were unused to the sudden gravitational pull that is different. I noticed this just a moment to late to warn you fully." Mary sighed at her sister.

"At least you noticed it and warned everyone, right? Well, no use frettin' bout' it now! We need to keep goin'!" she said encouragingly and some smiled at her effort to keep the air lively and fun.

"She's right, let's keep going forward. Shelley, why is the gravity so different here?" asked Gaignun and Shelley looked at a 100-Series who answered.

"I can answer that, Master Gaignun. In the center of this region of space is a large star, the Sun, which as everyone knows provides light and warmth. Currently we are on the very edge, so the Sun is less effective out here, but we can still feel the pull of the sun. The planets around here- Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune- all circle the sun and are kept from going anywhere by the stronger gravity force so the planets can't escape the never ending cycle." Shelley nodded at the answer and the Realian went back to searching for any dangers and such.

"All right, how much longer till we get to Earth?" at the question, the ship suddenly rocked back and forth. Suddenly, a giant monster, not a Gnosis, appeared in front of the ship. Few people cried at the site. The monster was all black, with neon green lines running all over its body in random directions. The monster looked liked a long snake, only difference was that it had four limbs and a fin on the middle of it back. The legs all had razor sharp claws that looked like it could tear metal apart. Its eyes were bloodthirsty red, it snout full of sharper teeth than its claws. It gave a deafening roar that made everyone put their hands on their ears quickly.

"What the hell is that thing?" yelled Jr. as the monster disappeared and everyone could hear again. The 100-Series all were typing away at the consoles.

"We can't find anything that says what it is!" Mary replied back after a few seconds. Suddenly a large thump was heard on top of the ship.

"Dammit, let's go destroy that thing!" Jr. yelled and he and the others went down to the hanger where their E. were located. As they got into their respective E.S. the thumping suddenly stopped and they all paused in their actions. "What the hell? Is the bastard gone?" the past lives, who were not in an E.S. all ran to the window.

"Hey! Look, an orb is forming in its mouth!" cried Telos. Back on the Bridge, Shelley and Mary's eyes widened. Suddenly, Shelley yelled out;

"Move this ship, NOW! Move it, now! Hurry up!" she yelled and suddenly the ship rocketed past the monster and forward and missed the attack from the monster. Immediately, the E. all set out and went to destroy the thing. As they battled the monster, others came to help its brother out. Deciding they couldn't take them all out at once, the E. all returned to the Durandal and then everyone moved towards the bridge.

"All right, since we can't take these things out, all we can do is run." Jr. explained with a scowl. He really wanted to kill the things since they were a threat to his friends. Albedo looked at Jr. and then towards the monsters, who were all staring at the ship. They were each different colors, a family of six, he could see. Suddenly, he heard his little sister's voice in his head.

"_Talk to them…they can help, Albedo." _He wanted to ask how she was talking to him when he felt her shaking her head, weird enough. _"Later, big brother. First the family."_ He shrugged his shoulders before racing off towards the hanger, despite others protesting.

"Hey, Albedo! Where are you going?" yelled Rubedo but Albedo ignored his twin. Hopping into one of the E. (Asher), he looked around at the controls before shrugging and grabbing two 'joysticks' and moved it. He grinned when it moved and he went out of the ship and looked at the family of…dragons? He held out his hands and they backed off. Finally one, the smallest, went forward and sniffed the hands, looking for any signs of danger. Finding out there was none, it gave a small squeak of excitement and circled around Asher. Albedo laughed and everyone in the ship looked on in wonderment.

"Well, what do you know, they're actually pretty nice." Rubedo laughed at Jr.'s statement and continued to watch his twin.

Back outside, Albedo wondered how he would communicate with the dragons when the largest one actually spoke.

"You…are a human? We thought they were long extinct, disappearing with the planet Earth." At this Albedo gasped.

"Wait, you can speak the human language? And what do you mean disappeared? You're telling me Earth isn't in this region no more?" the larger dragon shook its head.

"No, it is not. And as to your first question, do not be surprised. Us of the Vikanós are an ancient species, an ancient race of what humans used to call, dragons. We hid from the world of men, in order to not be hunted. There are many now, protecting this region of space from intruders and any who dare come to harm out home." It said in a foreboding voice. Albedo shook his head.

"We have not come to harm your home, trust me. We are merely looking for a friend and family member in need. She is still on Earth, and we believe that planet to still be here." The ancient being shook its head.

"Nay, that planet has long since been gone. However, since you believe it so strongly to be here, I will lend you my youngest daughter as a guide and to show others you mean no harm since I believe you come here with pure intentions." The dragon that sniffed Asher's hands yipped happily. "She can not talk yet, but she can understand you perfectly still." Then the young dragon touched noses/snouts with her family before circling around the Durandal. "Young hume, I wish you luck on your journey and hope you find Shiri, your sister. By the way, my daughter's name is Leika." Before Albedo could ask how it knew about Shiri being his sister, even her name, the five dragons disappeared and Leika made a noise which sounded oddly like laughter. When Albedo docked and walked into the bridge, he was tackled by his twin.

"What the hell were you thinking, Albedo! You didn't know how to pilot that thing and they could have attacked you!" Rubedo smacked his twin on the head before getting up and glaring at the white haired teen. Albedo chuckled and shrugged.

"So, I didn't get hurt, and anyway, Shiri told me to." He said simply before grinning at his twin's expression.

"DUDE! How come she never talks to us?" he yelled and Albedo once again shrugged.

"Maybe she'll invite us all to her getaway." His eyes brightened up and he turned to the R's. "Hey, maybe you guys can meet her after all!"

"Can we get back to the problem at hand though? Earth isn't in this region, that's what that dragon said. So then…where is it? It can't be hiding, it's too big for that." Ziggy reminded them all to focus on their problem and Jr. scratched his head.

"That strange light though, it went into here, right?" he asked in turn before turning towards Dmitri. "What do you think we should do now?" Dmitri looked to be in deep thought before turning towards the group.

"Maybe…maybe Earth isn't really here, but, I don't know…in another dimension?" asked Dmitri. If life 4000 years in the future was science fiction in the past, he might as well take advantage of the times he was forced to watch scifi because Rubedo wouldn't allow the channel to be changed.

"You mean a pocket realm?" Shelley looked at Gaignun, eyebrows raised. "There are many pocket realms and it could be possible Earth slipped into one those many years ago." He explained and Dmitri shrugged.

"You know what, this is more Ruby…I mean Rubedo's thing anyway, he's the Scifi expert." Dmitri shrugged and ignored Rubedo's complaints about his nickname.

"So, Lost Jerusalem could be in another dimension or something? This makes it _so_ less complicated." Jr. said sarcastically and everyone silently agreed.

WHEREISEARTHWHEREISEARTHWHEREISIT?

"They're getting closer…closer than I thought they would. I'm surprised the Vikanós hadn't destroyed them." Damion murmured to himself. Shiri was unconscious on her bed. Deciding to give her a moments rest, he left the room and went outside. He looked up at the sky, the sun warming his skin. Hardly were there any humans on the planet, but there were survivors. He never saw them, but he could feel their life waves. He went back inside and made some tea for himself and Shiri for when she'd get up. She was becoming a lot more tired lately and Damion guessed it was from the stress. He narrowed his eyes in anger as he realized that Shiri might be taken from him this time. The cup he was holding cracked under his clenching fist.

"No, they'll never take my doll away from me. They don't have the power, they are not immortal, they can not take her away. I won't let them! Shiri is _**mine**_." He growled before getting a new cup and going to watch his precious doll sleep.

**HERECOMESPETERCOTTONTAIL**

"It seems, they are getting closer to our prize." Said a man with neat white hair and in a business suit. He was sitting with a chess board in front of him. Surrounding him four figures, all dressed in cloaks with a certain color and a mask over their face with the same color. One was red, another was blue, standing by him was white, and the last was covered in black.

"What seems to be the problem? Can't we just follow them, it would be simple with those two leading the ship." Said the white clad Testament. Wilhelm frowned.

"Except those Vikanós would get in our way; if we followed them we'd have to transport directly into the ship, and only you've been in there before, Albedo. And like the background actors, we can't be seen on this narrow stage." He frowned, in thought. "No, we wait for our cue, and then we take the act away from the main actors." He looked out the window and into space.

"And you'll meet the sister you've never had. Ooo, won't that be exciting?" remarked the blue clad Testament and unseen by the others but predicted, the white Testament rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Why don't you shut your trap, blondie. I can handle this one myself." With that he transported away, leaving the others there amused.

"Are you sure he can handle it alone, why not let me or Virgil go with him to make sure he doesn't mess things up." Spoke the red Testament and Wilhelm shook his head.

"No, let Albedo have his fun. After all, he's going to be reunited with a long lost sister. Let us not ruin the moment for him." The ever silent black Testament also went away, followed by the blue, then lastly, the red. Wilhelm went back to staring at the chess board. He moved a pawn forward and suddenly the other side also moved a piece. He smirked. "Soon, all the pieces will fall in place and the stage will be set for the final act."

_Behind the scenes__:_

"I'M NOT THAT MEAN AND POSSESSIVE DAMMIT! STOP SAYING I AM!" screamed a hysterical Damion, who was complaining once again about his character.

"Why do I always refer to life like its some sort of play?" asked Wilhelm to himself and Jessa shrugged to his questions.

"As for you Damion, we need an insane character and I highly doubt Wilhelm will kidnap Albedo's favorite sibling and then beat her senseless everyday and force himself onto her. However, you, on the other hand, can act that part! As for you, Wilhelm, don't ask me. Ask the people who designed the character you had to act." Jessa went back to playing with her new German Sheppard puppy and cooed at her. "Aren't you so cute! Yes you are, yes you are!" the puppy yipped and went over to Albedo before biting him on the ankle. The white haired men yelped and tripped backwards.

"What the hell! Keep that damn dog away from me, Jessa! That's the third time today! She has a vendetta against me, I swear!" he shouted and went to a corner of the room, crossing his arms and pouting. Jessa blinked before looking at the puppy.

"Neeeeh, I think she likes you actually! In the game and stories, you like pain, right? She's trying to give you what you like! And that's pain! Just wait until she's older!" she grinned at him and he glared back.

"Hey, did you get rid of those insane M.I.W for real this time, Jessa? I don't want them kidnapping Jin again." Shion asked and Jin shivered as he remembered being tortured by the insane M.I.W.

"Don't mention them. EVER. AGAIN." He hissed and his fellow kidnapees nodded with him. Jessa shrugged before turning to her puppy.

"I'm thinking of naming her Lilah, Delilah? Hmmm…I know! How about Ally? Oooo, I got a hilarious idea! I'm naming all my pets after you guys!" she grinned and stuck her tongue out as they all groaned.

"Great…Hey, where's the food? I thought we got free food if we did this thing with you?" asked Ziggy, and Jessa laughed nervously.

"Thing is, because everyone is mooching off of me," she glared at everyone in the house and they all whistled innocently, "I have to get more food!" muttering a last, "Moochers…" she got up and left the room. "Hmmm, what should I do to get them back?" she grinned evilly. "Yes, that will do nicely. She made a few discreet calls and grinned more evilly. "This will be the best prank ever!"

_**Hey, what up? Sorry for the late update but a serious private crisis recently happened in my life and I was a bit busy. I could only write a few things here and there, re-read, re-write, and finally finish. Not perfect but it's longer than it usually is. Anyway, I need help! I don't know who to pair Shiri with! You've probably read a few hints here and there with other pairings. Like, TelosxTony, RubedoxSakura, but everyone else? NO CLUE! Gah, I put clues here and there that Shiri had a BF when everyone was alive, but who should it be? And who should her BF be when she gets out? Besides Chaos. I love the guy, but he and Kosmos were/are together. Allen/Shion, that's staying, but who else? Please and thank you for any suggestions! Also, we need more Xenosaga writers, I noticed that recently. O.O Anyway, and no, I haven't really gotten a German Shepherd, but I do want one! And a kitty, yes, a kitty! Anyway, please review!**_


End file.
